


The Lords and Ladies of Hogwarts (Alternatively: What do you mean We've time traveled?)

by Angelica (Humanbutnothuman)



Series: The Lords and Ladies of Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanbutnothuman/pseuds/Angelica
Summary: The four founders have now learned the future, and what on earth happened to their school and the wizarding world as a whole?Please note, there are times when I blatantly ignore canon.





	1. Prologue- The small cottage on top of the hill

Helga was gathering herbs.

It sounded boring, but Helga loved the sprawling hills, filled with plants both magical and mundane, so many of which had important properties that she and her mother experimented with. They experimented with the plants to try and make remedies for both magical and muggle maladies. She knew the villagers were already suspicious of her and her mother, and their strange abilities to cure so many diseases. There were whispers of 'witch!' surrounding them, her mother made it clear to Helga that she had to be careful with her magic. If the muggles spotted her, she'd be burned at the stake, which wasn't so much trouble for grown wizards and witches, but Helga had just turned eight.

Why weren't the Hufflepuffs living in a wizarding community?

The Hufflepuffs had taken refuge in the muggle world, because in the magical world, the demand for their healing capabilities was just too high, and exhausted mother, child and newly deceased husband to no end. What healing capabilities? Helga could fix broken bones, torn muscles, and sooth pain, and could often locate an illness and extract it from the living being. The problem with this was they were the only family in all of wizarding Britain that had the capability and the only other family lived in Greece. When used, the capabilities were exhausting and could knock them out for days. If you didn't learn how to control the healing magic, it could have disastrous consequences, just like any other gift. 

Helga blinked when she saw the other girl wandering around in the field.

The other girl's eyes were unfocused and she had a dreamy look on her face. She reached her own magic out, to check if it was safe to reveal she was a witch or if this was just another lunatic muggle. She felt something react to her own, but furrowed her eyebrows, the girl was a seer and an extremely strong one at that. Even though she smiled as she approached the girl, she didn't want to ask any unfitting questions.

"Helga Hufflepuff," She said, her dreamy voice coming from right in front of Helga. "I knew you were coming today. We're going to be very good friends in the future. You have the gift only your family has. Your magic is very pretty."

Helga frowned, she'd never heard of such a strong seer before. She immediately started dissecting what occulemency shields would be best for the ten-year-old girl in front of her, and vowed to herself she'd bring up the case to her mother.

"Yes, that's me. If you don't mind me asking, who are you? Something Ravenclaw, your magic is the color of the night sky, like the Ravenclaw family-oh wait, that was horribly rude of me to assume something." Helga babbled, "I hope you'll accept my apology, mum says I shouldn't do something like that. Are you a seer? Sorry, that was an out of place question. Is there a wizarding community nearby? Oh no, mum and I'll have to move again. Wait oops, I shouldn't have said that. I'll be quiet now. Wait, if you see the future, do you know- actually, never mind."

The girl's unfocused dark blue (the color of her magic) eyes became focused for a moment like Helga had accidentally grounded her for a moment, and Helga saw the girl's magic settle down slightly.

There were three types of magical people who could see another's aura or magic. If you were a seer, you could see the aura, and if your Sight was incredibly strong, you could probably see the magic as well. If you were a strong Natural Occulemens, you could see the aura of a person, and how they might react to your probing. If you were a Natural Healer, you could see the aura when the person was injured, and the magic of the person always.

"It's alright." She laughed, and it was like a tinkling bell. "Father, Mother, and I just moved here, to get away from the mean kids in my town. I'm Rowena Ravenclaw, so you were right about your assumption that I was a Ravenclaw."

Helga didn't like seers, to see the future seemed woolly to her, but she wanted to help because this seer didn't seem to know how to control her magic yet.

"Do you live near here?" Helga tilted her head, wondering how she could have missed it during her monthly escape from the muggle village to gather herbs. She found she could make things grow unnaturally fast. That was off topic. "Oh wait, you said you just moved here. Maybe I could come visit you with Mum! Do you want to come to the village? Wait, the muggles would get more suspicious than they are now. They might actually decide to burn us. But mum and I live at the edge of the village, we live at that small cottage over there."

Indeed, there was a small cottage, with a thatched roof and warmth coming from the glowing windows of the hut.

"I should probably go now, mum will be worried. You should come over sometime, bring your parents too. Mum would love to meet them I'm sure."

"Of course."

Helga smiled again, lifted her light blue skirts, and dashed back to the cottage on the top of the hill.

* * *

Salazar didn't believe the Rowena girl.

Yes, her shields were the strangest he had seen, and he couldn't really tell where her aura ended, but it didn't mean she was a strong seer. She claimed she was one, (her knowledge of their names and how they would be good friends and their pasts proved she was a strong one) but that didn't mean he liked it or believed her.

Natural Healers hadn't been around since the Hufflepuffs left the society. The thought that one could help heal Godric was laughable because there weren't any. If there was, they were probably faking it. He knew Rowena was a seer, he could see it in her aura, after all, but he didn't believe her much. Seers could have exceedingly dim sight, after all. He was levitating Godric behind him because the stupid idiot had been a stupid idiot and decided it was a good idea to tickle a sleeping dragon.

"Rowena, what's wrong?" A girl younger than the Rowena girl had met her at the bottom of the hill, and her aura was a soft glowing gold, not the type that burns the eyes, mind you, it was a very pretty shade of gold. "Oh, it's a Slytherin and a Gryffindor- wait, I just assumed who they were again. Interesting, are you a Natural Occulemens? Sorry- Oh what's wrong with the I assume he's a Gryffindor? Oh, he's an Animal Charmer! Oh, I've always wanted to meet one, oh wait I'm getting distracted again. Sorry. Rowena, what's wrong?"

There was no way she could have known all of that unless she could see their magic. If she could see their magic, she was either a Seer or a Natural Healer. Her aura wasn't one for sight at all, it was too clear, too precise. That could only mean that she was a Natural Healer. An Animal Charmer, like Godric, could control animals, and essentially tame them, understand them, and talk back to them, in their heads. He didn't believe it himself at first, then, he caught Godric having a staring contest with a phoenix that would be his familiar, then another staring contest with a snake Salazar himself was speaking with. (He'd caught snatches of their conversation through the snake.)

"Believe me now? She's the girl that helped me find my Occulemency shields and helped me with controlling the Sight. This is Helga." Salazar didn't like Rowena's smile, it was too haughty, too 'I told you so'.

"Oh Rowena, you're exaggerating. Mum did most of the work." The blonde girl spoke quietly, "And if too many wizarding families know about us we'll be forced to move again. Now, what happened to the I think he's a Gryffindor?"

"He is a Gryffindor. Helga, This is Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor." Rowena's slightly dreamy voice said.

Salazar liked the blonde girl, Helga, a lot better. "This idiot decided it would be a good idea to tickle a sleeping dragon that didn't know him yet."

"Explains the burns. Follow me."

They walked behind her, or at least Salazar did because the Rowena girl was walking next to the healer girl, Helga, and an unconscious Godric was floating behind them. They were chatting amicably; their voices too soft for him to hear, but their thoughts were very interesting. He would not disclose any information, because that would be a breach of privacy. (Him reading their thoughts was already a breach of privacy, but he was going to overlook that.)

They stopped in front of a small cottage on the top of the plant covered hill.

"Mum's gone down to the village to buy food." Helga explained as she pushed open the door. The front room of the cottage was made like an apothecary's store, with different herbs, jars with different potions, there was a cauldron bubbling with a new potion in the adjoined room. "In here please."

She led them into a different room, with a singular bed in it. It was filled with bandages and poultices, and had the soft scent of chamomile wafting through the room. She closed the curtains, giving the room a dark look, and closed the door. Setting Godric onto the bed, there was nothing Salazar wanted more than to look through the potions on the shelves outside.

"May I look at your potions?"

"Hmm? Of course, don't mess anything up, some of those are still brewing, and some have untested properties."

Salazar walked out of the room, Rowena following close behind, muttering something about 'Helga needing space.' The blast of different herbs and animal parts hit him like a wave. He looked at each and every jar, different things in all of them. Then there was a potion and other things free place, filled with delicious looking foods.

And maybe it was his own problem, but he decided he liked the Hufflepuff's little cottage on top of the hill. 

* * *

Rowena couldn't believe her own visions sometimes.

She saw the four people becoming fast friends when she was five. She saw them creating a school at ten, before she met Helga, and now, she really did know all four people, one of which was herself. Now she at fifteen, she saw them doing some ritual of some sort, going to happen when she was twenty five. It was going to Helga's thirteenth birthday soon, and the girl had just discovered lycanthropy. She immediately became fascinated and together with Salazar, decided it was a good idea to try to find a cure for it. Of course, she could always just use her gift to remove it, but she wanted to find a way for everyone to be able to cure it, with the right ingredients. 

The fourteen-year-old Salazar was not a good influence at all. (She wouldn't admit that she saw the boy's death at age thirty five at night sometimes. She wasn't willing to believe it to be true.) They were fast friends, even though the boys only came when they needed to escape their parents (they always went back, no matter how much Ma urged them to stay.) Rowena was startled out of her wandering thoughts when she had a vision of a flames engulfing a familiar cottage.

"Rowena! Rowena!" Helga came running, blonde hair braided into a single plait, wearing a pale yellow dress. She was carrying a small bag, no doubt using an undetectable extension charm, Rowena could see the bag pulsing with her friend's magic. Well she was sitting in the middle of the field between Helga's little cottage on the hill and her family's little thatched hut next to the willow tree, growing by the lake. "They killed her! They killed mum."

Rowena sat up, her face filled with horror at the thought of what her younger friend just said. "What? How did that happen?"

"Well, there was an injured kid, and you know how mum's been feeling sick lately? Well that was a poison one of the villagers accidentally put into mum's food, and she couldn't control herself, and she healed the kid. Another villager saw and he started throwing rocks at her, and mum couldn't erect a shield otherwise she'd confirm the fact that she was a witch. But then more and more villagers did that and now she's dead. They asked me if I was a witch and I was horrified at what I just saw and I couldn't speak, so they assumed I was horrified that my mum was a witch and that I couldn't believe she'd made a pact with the devil. I wanted to help, to scream to do something, but I couldn't and now they're burning our cottage down!" Helga cried, eyes dripping with remorse and aura more orange than gold now. 

Rowena looked past her friend's blonde hair and saw, what she just had a vision of a few moments before. Her hands encircling the smaller girl, keeping her back to the home she'd known since she was three. Grasping at straws to what to say, Rowena took her friend's hand, "Did you save any of your works?"

"I have all of mum and dad's writings, the newer potions that we haven't written down yet, some updated versions of the older potions, a charm that Salazar and I are working on, the newest potion that I'm working on right now, and my notes on lycanthropy." Rowena's eyes widened, the girl had managed to save much of what her and her mother was working on. "It was going to happen any day now, didn't you see it coming? Remember? When you were eleven you told me something like this would happen when I was almost thirteen. Mum and I were packing everything of use and still needed work, and all the other poultices so I could flee at any moment."

Turning both their backs to the flaming cottage, Rowena led Helga towards her cottage next to the lake next to the willow. She would write to Salazar and Godric later. One day soon, the other two would escape their abusive and too expectant parents and they would go off together. Rowena didn't know how soon it would happen, but she was certain she wouldn't be here after they left for a long, long time, after they fled the safety of the castles.

A thousand years later, a home by the name of the Burrow would be situated where the little cottage on the hill once stood.

* * *

Godric stood in front of a beautiful monument in the very depths of a castle.

He was the only one of the four left. The marble grave of Helga was now sealed and held the dead body of forty seven year old Helga Hufflepuff. Godric couldn't believe it. He, the eldest of the four, was the only one left. Only one marble casket was now open, the likeliness to be cased onto the marble when he himself died. The casket of Rowena laid in between Helga's casket and Salazar's casket.

He would see them again in different bodies, he knew. It was because of the ritual they performed, after mentioning it to the goblin Chief of Clans that time, and Ollivander the wand maker (the one who's wands were so good that someone cursed him with immortality, whenever someone thought he was getting too old he would be replaced by his 'son'). They would be reborn whenever the world needed them the most. Their spirits would be passed down from generation to generation in one of their bloodlines. When it was time, Salazar would wake up when basalisk venom went through his bloodstream (the one that he hid down in his chamber, to be more specific), then wake up the rest of them. (If one of them woke up, the other three wouldn't be able to wake themselves up until the awoken one woke them up. It was very complicated.) If Rowena were to wake up first, it would be when she first accidentally met up with a runespoor. (What was with their fascination with snakes?) If Helga were to wake up first it would be because she came into contact with some exotic plant with a name Godric did not remember. If he himself were to wake up first it would be because he had had a pointy stick (a sword) and charged at a beast.

Now that he thought about it, it all did sound very ridiculous. He exited the memorial and met up with the current headmaster of the school, one of their first pupils, while there had only been four twenty one to twenty four year old teachers and they were fighting multiple dark lords all with ridiculous names like 'Shadow Overlord' or something like that.

"I'm going somewhere, so don't worry if I'm not in the castle."

"Okay."

Ever since Rowena died, Helga and Godric had given up control of the castle, both dedicating their lives as teachers entirely to teaching. Then Helga had died, and left Godric alone. She had only died last week and Godric decided it was a good idea to visit the village where the little cottage on the hill once stood.

_"Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling?" A soft voice said, while small hands checked his forehead. "Whatever made you think it was a good idea to tickle a dragon, even if you are an Animal Charmer?"_

_"What? Who told you that?" A blonde girl appeared at the edge of his vision, as handing him a bowl of steaming food."And what did you give me? I feel a lot better."_

_"That's normal soup," The girl smiled, "Mum and I made it. I'm a Natural Healer, so while you were unconscious I, you know, healed you. Are you feeling dizzy?"_

_"This is the best soup I've ever had," Godric replied, "No I'm not feeling dizzy, why?"_

_The girl turned fifty shades of red, "That's good."_

That was his first meeting Helga and the first time at the cottage on the hill. It was one of his favorite memories, because Mrs. Hufflepuff, also known as 'ma' invited them to stay every time they needed to escape their parents. He apparated to the willow by the lake where an abandoned home stood, waiting for Rowena, Helga or Rowena's parents to go back (He tried not to think about they never would go back) and walked quickly under the blanket of stars in the night sky. He touched the enchanted stake, enchanted to always stand there, hiding it from muggle eyes. Muggles believed they had burned everything (got rid of the devil), but Helga had enchanted a single beam to stand there before she left.

Wildflowers had already carpeted where the cottage once stood. If Helga were still here she could probably identify most of them and their healing properties. The village hadn't grown a single bit, small houses and unpaved streets. The cool nighttime breeze blew through, cooling Godric from the warm summer air.

He touched the wooden post one last time and apparated away from the small cottage on the hill.

He'd see them again, just in different bodies. 

The small cottage on the hill was no longer.


	2. Chapter One-Huh, You can summon people from the future, who knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite what the people wearing weird things think, the founders are human too. All of them are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try not to character bash, if I do, it's either very needed in the storyline, or something of the like happens in the books.

The time turners in the Ministry of Magic were going haywire.

In the Hogwarts castle, the modern one, people started disappearing. Scratch that, Wizards and Witches from all over Britain were disappearing.

Dolores Umbridge vanished, with a red and gold bang, from in the middle of inspecting her third year Slytherins and the Ravenclaws in the middle of their reading. Fred and George Weasley blinded everyone for eleven seconds and disappeared from their N.E.W.T. charms class. Hermione Granger fell through what appeared to be a sinkhole in the middle of the Herbology Greenhouses. Luna Lovegood shot through the roof of her fourth year potions classes. Minerva McGonagall exploded into a starburst of reds and golds in front of her sixth year class. Harry Potter fell through the wall of the Greenhouse. Filius Flitwick turned into a duck before the duck vanished.

Remus Lupin turned into a patronus like substance before falling through the floor. Mad eye Moody turned completely wooden before exploding like McGonagall did. Sirius Black changed into a Grim before Apparating to the past.

You get the point right? More people disappeared and some of their exits were ridiculous, but they all ended up at the same place.

They all ended up in a pile on top of the gold potion (that would later color the sand inside a time turner) with four battle ready people looking at them, wands at the ready.

* * *

A little more than a thousand years earlier, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were having a lot of trouble figuring out how the gold potion in the glass jar labeled 'do not touch-makes things disappear' worked. So far, what they had dropped into the jar had not made anything disappear. They were taking a break from building the castle, all four of them were, and the two of them had, against their better judgement, snuck into completed Helga and Salazar's potion classrooms, the ones used for researching and making new potions.

Rowena was hoping that nothing would be messed up, as she relaxed into the also finished library. She'd had an odd vision about people wearing weird clothes appearing on top of a gold colored potion and she did not like the look of what had happened.

Helga was in the middle pruning a moonlace flower. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was messing with her things, so she went back to the castle to check. She got back to her office and closed her eyes when she saw the missing jar. She knew it was time to hunt down the two wizards in the already very big residence.

"Godric! Salazar! What have I told you about messing with my potions!" A furious Helga stormed into the dungeons, blue eyes blazing with worry and apprehension. "Especially the ones that I haven't tested yet! Did you not read their labels? This one was clearly in the untested section, and most certainly was not the Lycanthropy potion you and I were working on, Salazar!"

Godric dropped the glass jar he was holding. It was the jar containing the potion. If it was a jar containing an illness there would have been no problem, but it wasn't. The glass shattered upon impact to the stone floor of the mostly finished castle.

Mostly finished was a bit of an exaggeration-it really was only halfway done. They'd been building the school and simultaneously fighting the dark lords complete with ridiculous names like Ambrosia and Armies. They'd only finished the bottom few floors, including the dungeons and potions classrooms, the giant collection of plants, , but the towers had yet to be complete.

The liquid started emitting fumes as soon as it hit the floor. Staring at the potion, Godric turned to Salazar and Helga, both of whom had terrified expressions on their faces.

Salazar looked up from the gold, jelly like substance. "You're getting Rowena."

He ran to the libraries, to get the other founder, and he found her sitting in an armchair, staring at their plans for the castle.

"It seems so impossible." She was muttering over and over again. "We're only four people, what chance do we have against them? They have so many more and they have so much experience. What if they find the castle before it's finished? So much can go wrong, but so much has to go right."

Godric sat next to his raven haired companion. He tugged on her arm, muttering apologies when she glared at him. He knew that there wasn't much time, so he dragged her, still holding the plans, to the room Helga and Salazar were in.

Once upon a time, they were children, Helga and Rowena laughing together, not worrying about a single thing. Now, their heads and faces were actively hunted, both in the muggle world and the wizarding world. It had only taken two years for everything to go sour, because so many dark lords had never had anyone actively opposing them. They didn't want a school built so children wouldn't become mindless things for the dark lords to mold, which was what the four were working on.

Rowena took in a sharp intake of breath as she saw the golden liquid in front of them.

Flashes of red and gold blinded them, but despite being blinded, all four rose to their feet, ready for an attack. Wands were clutched tightly in their hands, because wards were not infallible. She felt hands pushing her (and Helga back) slightly. Rowena didn't need to have sight to know that Godric and Salazar had stepped up to take the brunt of the attack, the attacks had been happening so long that she was used to it by now.

Were any of them prepared to see the odd looking children and adults that landed in a pile where the gold liquid once laid?

No, they were not. Rowena saw Godric catch Helga's hand as she moved towards the people and push her back behind him. She understood the need for caution. Some of them may have been children, but no one was harmless, and there were adults within the pile as well. These were dangerous times, and over the course of five years had gained a huge load of enemies and reputations.

As they watched, the people started to separate themselves from each other. Some of them had hair brighter than Godric's own and multiple had strange contraptions with wire and glass frames perched on their noses. One of them looked like a-a weirdly colored toad, another like a bat human. All of the children, wore black robes with a familiar looking crest on them.

Godric glared at Salazar as he started to move towards the people as well. Salazar nodded his head, and pulled Rowena and Helga towards the door, the easiest escape route should it resort to fighting.

"I don't know who you are, or why you are here but I want to know how you you managed to bypass our wards and how you got here." Not a single one of them said a word, because a no nonsense lady had sent them a glare, and the toad lady backed away. "I, Godric Gryffindor, demand you identify yourselves at once!"

The crowd immediately started whispering, eyes were widening, but were silenced by the no nonsense lady from earlier. She stopped the toad lady in the middle of a 'hem hem'.

"Could you tell us what year it is? Who are you," She said, looking through the contraption on the bridge of her nose. "And where we are?"

Godric frowned, but complied, "932 Anno Domini, and you are standing in the currently being built Hogwarts Castle. These are my companions Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff."

Rowena wasn't the only one who saw the flicker of discomfort run through the children, the adults remained impassive, but she knew suddenly what had happened.

"We should be asking you the same question. What year is it?"

"This should be impossible." The stern lady muttered, "Should be impossible. Sorry, it was 1996, we come from the future."

Everyone was shocked into silence as the implications of what had happened sunk in. 

"Why don't you tell us who you really are, dearies," The toad lady simpered, " The Ministry of Magic will not be happy about my disappearance, and your pretending to be huge historical figures-"

"Be quiet Dolores. Now is not the time for your stupid educational decrees." The no nonsense lady snarled, "The Ministry of Magic will not save you from everything, you simpering toad! This is Hogwarts, the Ministry was never supposed to interfere anyways. I am the deputy headmistress and I hold more authority than you here. You will listen to me, or I will break the rules about not transfiguring people into toads and sending them to Romania and letting the dragons roast them to death."

"We are unfamiliar with time travel." Salazar said, after watching the exchange, and leading Rowena and Helga farther away from the people. "We will help you, if you are telling the truth."

Helga looked at them, blue eyes wide, unwilling to believe anything bad about them, "Why wouldn't they be telling the truth?"

There were a few splutters of indignation, as if trying to prove they were telling the truth.

"They could be, but it wouldn't be the first time someone's tried to deceive us." Rowena reminded her, and then all four of them shut their eyes, trying to block out the unpleasant memories. "Remember the last time someone got under our defenses."

Helga touched her left side, remembering where the curse had sliced through. She shivered, seeming to be remembering the feeling of the weirdest curse, the one that caused unbearable pain being cast. She seemed to be remembering the killing curses being cast everywhere. The muggles with their torches, how they'd barely escaped with their lives and belongings.

"We're telling the truth!" A boy from the back cried, "We're teenagers! We couldn't fool you if we tried!"

"Teenagers can do a lot of damage. That was precisely what Helga said before we destroyed that last dark lord. All of you are at least as old as Helga when she threw that adult mandrake at an army." Godric snarled, "If you are telling the truth, you will be perfectly fine with us checking."

Rowena wrinkled her nose, "Godric! You can not be suggesting?"

"You do have a better solution, right?" Salazar turned to her, one eyebrow raised.

"A better solution to what?" The elf teacher asked, voice very squeeky.

Godric turned back to them, "To check if you are telling the truth."

"Hem, hem, I would like to point out, Veritaserum is illegal sir," The toad lady said, "By the decree of the Ministry of Magic."

"What's that?" Salazar's eyebrows furrowed, "Vareetaserum and Ministry of Magic? Never heard of either. We're using Legillimency. Unless of course Helga and Rowena, you can tie where they came and when they came from using their magic? Their auras don't say anything."

Helga shook her head, and Rowena saw a few children deflate slightly.

Their reactions were decidedly against it, but the no nonsense lady shut them all up with a glare. "If we refuse to comply with your askings? Memories are private after all."

Helga closed her eyes and, surprisingly, was the one to speak, "Then you mean us harm."

"But we don't," came a voice from the back. "Even if we did we probably wouldn't be able to touch you."

"Silence. These are dangerous times and we cannot know if you are earnest or not. One can never be too careful." Rowena glared, voice hard.

"There is another reason," Helga smiled, and she saw their guests relax slightly, "We need to know exactly when you came from so we can help you."

"Fine. Who will be doing it?" The no nonsense lady seemed to have seen this coming.

"Salazar. Helga will search you for residual dark magic."

"But he hates all muggles and muggle borns!" A general outcry came from the crowd.  "He put that basilisk there to kill them! The chamber of secrets!"

Rowena saw Helga and Godric look at each other with horrified faces. She and Salazar exchanged looks, just as panicked as the other two. How could Evelyn do such a thing? Evelyn wouldn't hurt anyone like that.

"Evelyn would do no such thing. Evelyn was trained to protect the students, not to kill." Godric pressed, "Don't you know the relations between muggles and the magical right now? All of us hate muggles, with the exception of Helga, who has forgiven them, even though she has more reason to hate them than the three of us combined."

A girl with bushy hair pushed her way up front, "Why would you hate muggles because of that? I heard Wendelin the Weird enjoyed the witch burnings. It is of no consequence."

Rowena knew whatever they had heard must have not conveyed the severity of the situation. She carefully made her way to Helga to fold her into her arms, like a mother or an older sibling comforting a younger one. "Then it is alright to burn children at the stake. It is alright to burn houses down. It is alright to hang people for something they don't even have."

"It is of no consequence to feel the flames licking at your legs. Children are burnt at the stake." Godric repeated, looking the group in the eyes, "Does that sound of no consequence to you?"

"Kill the witches and wizards upon sight' is the law."

"Magic cannot bring back the dead."


End file.
